RobOnt Radio
RobOnt Radio is a Cringe Humor based Internet Radio show and podcast started in 2005 by RobOnt and then neighbour Jason after Rob had read an article on how Podcasting was just inducted into Websters English Dictionary as a word. It is currently broadcast live Monday nights from 9:00 pm eastern on RobOntRadio.com and BlogTalkRadio.com and the podcast version is syndicated across many sites including ITunes. Background and history Rob had moved into a small town named Milton, Ontario, he introduced his then neighbor Jason to a radio show he was a fan of called Opie and Anthony. Shortly thereafter a story came out in the media about how the word Podcasting was being included in Websters english dictionary. Rob asked Jason if he would be interested in starting a podcast based on the same type of humor as the Opie and Anthony show and RobOnt Radio was created. The show was named after Rob's popular porn based blog RobOnt.net in order to try and parlay the popularity of that blog over to the podcast. The show was initially broadcast on their Live365 station and eventually they tried syndicating their show to a station called Attitude Radio, that relationship was short as the station didn't seem to care about their talk shows. Then came ThereIsNoRadio.com a station with ties to the The Ron and Fez Show. In March of 2006 Rob's long time friendDan joined the program. The show continued on until December 2006 the show went on what was supposed to be a brief hiatus. During that hiatus Rob moved, and the shows future was undecided. They eventually came back in April 2007 though Jason was entirely sure whether or how often he would participate. Paul was added at that time as another member of the show, shortly thereafter Paul's wife Lori joined the show as well. Jason rejoined the show in September of that year making both cast and fans happy once again. The show continued on in that configuration until December, when Lori got a job as a Catholic School teacher and decided for some odd reason that her being on the show conflicted with that. She returns every once in a while as "Dori" to conceal her identity. In April of 2008 the show began syndicating toBlogTalkRadio.com because it offered them a solution to the problem of multiple phone callers and allowed them a bigger live audience. Show Members *RobOnt - Creator of the blog that the show is named after. Runs the board and equipment during the show as well as doing the editing for the show and maintaing of the websites. *Jason - The youngest member of the show, Jason is the source of much of the shows darkest and funniest humor. *Dan - Dan is the mellowest member of the show with the deep voice. He also acts as research guy for the show while it is live. *Paul - Based out of Cleaveland, Paul often is responsible for celebrity news when he isn't watching Dancing With The Stars or doing his online banking. *Lori - Paul's hot wife and sometime co-host Lori is the only woman we've found brave enough to participate regularly. Related Links RobOnt Radio - Official Website RobOntepedia - Official Show Wiki Category:Comedy